


You Better Get Into It!

by Zamo95



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Office, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamo95/pseuds/Zamo95
Summary: Trixie has finally found her ideal job, but even though is demanding, there's something (or someone) that makes it even more challenging
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 79
Kudos: 97





	1. Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, good evening! This is my first fic. English is not my first language so probably it has some mistakes . I'm not from the USA so i didn't write the story in any city or a specific place. Maybe y'all can identify where I'm from with the songs i'll use in every chapter.  
> I want to thank moonmemory for helping me a lot with the fic, you're the best.

_“There is no way_   
_There is not an exact point_   
_I’m giving you everything_   
_And I always keep something”_   
_Signos – Soda Stereo_

It was 6 am and Trixie woke up abruptly, thanks to a noise coming from the street. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to get out of bed. She was a little bit nervous, but excited to start her first day at the new job.  
It was hard to get into the company where she was hired, but she knew that in the long run, it would be worth it. The task at her new job was basically to call companies or people who owed money to other companies, and act as a mediator and collect it before transferring them to the rightful owner. The salary was very good, probably the best she could get at the time, given her working experience and also being a student. Another benefit was that it was only 4 hours a day. The only difficulty that she could be faced with was not reaching the goal that the company requests every 3 months.  
After a few session figuring out the work she would be doing, and an interview, Trixie was hired. At first she had thought she wouldn’t be hired because she was a student. It turned out though, that it was, in fact, an advantage, because they preferred younger people who were still studying. Getting hired at the company was a huge relief for her, because she would no longer be financially dependent on her family. She had to study and work on a full-time job to get the money that she needed to get by each month.  
Now she was sure she would have more time to focus on her studies. Trixie, 20 years old, was studying to become a music teacher, currently in her sophomore year of college. She has always imagined herself getting a job teaching children and interacting with them. She was accustomed to jobs that involve caring for other people and therefore felt confident that she was ready for her new job.  
Well, at least that’s what she thought.  
***  
She got up, ate her breakfast and showered. As always, she spent a long time picking out her outfit for the day, one that screamed “I’m very professional, but I’m also not boring”. Finally she decided on a pencil skirt and a pastel pink blazer along with a white blouse and matching white heels. She tried to do her makeup naturally, but that has been something she has always failed at, choosing bright shades of color instead of neutrals, sometimes adding a little glitter or a dramatic eyeliner. Seeing as she doesn’t have much time, she hurried to finish as quickly as possible. In the end, she was satisfied with how she looked.  
Once ready, she picked up her things, making sure that she had everything, and then she was ready to go. On her way to the door she met her roommates, Shea and Dela. All three of them had decided on renting an apartment together. It made sense, they already knew each other from college, Dela studying music and Shea being an art student. They got along very well with each other and as time passed by, they gradually grew closer and closer.  
“Good luck Trix,” Shea said still sounding a little bit sleepy, which Dela followed up with a, “Yes, good Luck dear, don’t forget to tell us everything later!”  
“Thanks guys, I’ll see you later,” Trixie said and gave them a smile before leaving.  
On the bus trip, she remembered the girl that she met on the day of the interviews, Kim. They had immediately started up a conversation while waiting to be interviewed. The girl had been wearing a perfect make-up, which Trixie couldn’t help but compliment and their conversation flowed from there, all based around that topic. They talked excitedly about new palettes, different make-up brands, which foundations they prefered, and on and on and on. Kim had seemed a little shy at first but after spending some time getting to know her, she had warmed up to Trixie and it became clear that she was both nice and funny. Trixie hoped she had been hired as well, as that would mean she would have at least one person she knew at her new job. She was really hoping that this would be time she would make a lot more friends, because up until now she barely had any time to socialize between juggling college and her old full-time job. The only friends she had really gotten was Dela and Shea.  
Minutes later, she arrived at the office. Upon arriving on the floor, her superior, Michelle, welcomed her. Trixie had met her on the day of the interview and Michelle could only be described as an elegant woman who looked to be in her 40s, and was kind and patient, which was a good sign for Trixie.  
Michelle told her that she was there to help Trixie with whatever she needed and that the door to her office was always open. She then accompanied her to the part of the office where Trixie would be working, which it was already busy. The workspace was spread out over rows of booths, and not long after Trixie was shown to her desk. Even though she had arrived on time, she was the only one not already sitting by their desk.  
Michelle quickly explained where the break room was, where she could go to get a cup of coffee and take a minute to rest as well as where the bathroom and where the lockers were, in case she wanted to keep any of her belongings locked away. At the end of the tour, Michelle excused herself once she was sure that Trixie had no further questions. So Trixie settled into her station, and, as soon as she found the debtors list assigned to her, started to work.  
***  
Two hours later, Trixie decided to take a break. Maybe, she thought, she would now have some time to socialize for a little while. She went to the break room and approached the coffee machine right away. After carefully making a cappuccino, she looked for sugar on the table next to her, and started to pour generous amounts of it into her coffee. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that someone else was pouring themselves a cup of coffee next to her. Suddenly, she heard a woman saying, “Are you drinking coffee or syrup?” The woman was clearly looking at how much sugar Trixie was pouring into her drink.  
Trixie looked up. The woman seemed to be around her own age, her hair was blonde, lighter than hers, long and a little bit curly. She had a smile that seemed almost manic, like she had found a new “victim”, and she was wearing a red lipstick which only made her white teeth stand out even more.  
Trixie felt overwhelmed and she froze for a second, not sure how to respond. That was until she noticed the cup that the woman was holding in her hands. A black coffee.

“At least I don’t want to kill myself,” Trixie responded spontaneously, a pointed look at the woman’s cup, before she could really think it through.

It seemed that this response was apparently really funny to the unknown woman, as she began to flail around with her arms with a wheezing laugh, and to Trixie’s surprise, doing all of that without spilling her drink. Trixie just stared at her, not really understanding her reaction for a few seconds until she heard a familiar voice, calling out to her.  
“Trixie!”  
It was Kim, seated at one of the tables in the back of the room. The asian girl greeted her with a smile, which Trixie returned. Before leaving the strange woman, she mumbled a quiet, "Sorry, I have to go" to excuse herself and quickly approached Kim.  
“Hi! I’m so glad you also got the job!” Trixie said as she greeted Kim, still smiling.  
“Yes, the same goes for you. Finally, someone I know. I was beginning to feel a little lonely,” Kim replied.  
“Same here,” Trixie said as she sat down next to her.  
“I thought you knew the blonde?” Kim mumbled, sounding confused.  
“Which one?” Trixie asked, not sure who Kim is talking about.  
“That one. The one who was having a coffee with you.” Kim pointed to the woman Trixie had had the strange encounter with a few seconds ago. Now she was sitting at another table across the room with a bunch of other people. From what she could see, the blonde was the center of attention and it looked like she never stopped talking and laughing. It was actually very noisy, Trixie thought.  
“I don’t know her,” She quickly replied. “We just talked a little while I was preparing my cappuccino.”  
“It just seemed that way. Plus the way she stared at you when you first came here, it made it look like you know each other,” Kim confessed.  
“Really?” Trixie asked a little surprised. “I don’t know, I found the entire encounter very strange.”  
The conversation quickly moved on to other more personal topics, which movies they liked, their majors in college, which careers they wanted in the future, new series they both found interesting. Despite the conversation being good, Trixie couldn't seem to relax because of the table where the blonde was sitting continuously being noisy, to the point that they all seemed to scream instead of laugh like normal people. One could hardly have a break in this environment and it was all really quite annoying, Trixie thought, and with an exasperated sigh looked at the stranger.  
She really hoped every day wasn’t going to be like this.


	2. Give Me a Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked her into her eyes, which were blue, now that she noticed. So Trixie shook her hand. The familiar face had a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here's the second chapter.  
> Please remeber that English is not my first language, so it can have some mistakes  
> Thank you Moonmemory for all your help <3

_ “I don’t know where you’re going _

_ And I can’t resist this reality _

_ Give me a sign.” _

Dame una señal – Virus

Friday night, at the end of her first week at her new job, Trixie was resting with her roommates. They chatted about their activities during the week, drinking some wine. Shea and Dela only complained about their teachers, some of whom they disliked. Then, Trixie’s turn came.

“What about you Trix? How’s the new job going?” Dela asked her, putting her whole attention on Trixie. 

“I’m not going to lie, it’s really hard. People can be very rude on the phone. But I think I have achieved a good number, in my first week. So I’m happy about that”

“What about your co-workers? Have you met anyone interesting?” Shea questioned with a mischievous smile.

“I’ve only made two friends, Kim, who I met on the day of the interviews, and Amy who joined our group, you should see her make-up, it’s perfect.” She explained with a smile. Amy had met her that Wednesday; of course she had seen her before, since she was at the desk next to hers. They started chatting a few moments about kittens, since Amy had a picture of her pets on her desk. They got along quickly, so Trixie invited her to join her for coffee with Kim during the break. Amy had been working there for a year, so they could ask some advice to her about the job. Also she knew everyone in the offices.

“So you haven't set eyes on anyone?”

“Not for now. My breaks are usually short, I spend it talking with the girls and sometimes in the break room you even talk that much.”

“Why?” Shea and Dela asked at the same time.

“There’s this girl… she really doesn’t shut up, well actually her whole group of friends. They talk so loudly that it seems that they almost scream. It’s so annoying. She really doesn’t have consideration for the others who wants to rest for a while.”

“Wow! One week just passed and you already hate someone.” Dela commented.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s that bad…”

“There’s always someone like that. Don’t pay her attention, your job is already stressful”. Dela advised her.

“Yeah, you’re right…”

That night she was really tired, so she went to bed early. When she checked her phone, she had no messages. She thought she might be able to communicate with his mother but after thinking about it, she gave up. Trixie was not very close to her family. Since she was a child, she always felt different from the rest of her family, who seemed to be too similar to each other. She always thought differently, more open to other possibilities in life. She never wanted to stay in her town, and have a traditional life: being a wife that was supported by her husband and staying at home. Her taste in music was different; she dressed a little differently, and read other things. It was hard to have any close friends who fully understood her, without being considered weird.

Trixie wasn’t interested in boys, like her schoolmates, who spent hours talking about their crushes and their first kisses. In fact, her first kiss was with a boy named Charlie, but she didn’t like It or thought much of it. In her senior year of High School she realized that he looked at women differently. It all happened one day in the gym. While the girls were playing basketball, one of the guys yelled at her to stop watching the girls like a ‘dyke’. She wasn’t offended, but began to wonder if she really liked girls. She couldn’t confirm it until his freshman year of college; during a party she kissed a beautiful girl named Pearl. After that, she did go out with a few girls but even though she wanted a girlfriend, she still thought that it wasn’t a good time to be in a relationship yet.

***

The following Monday was too much for her. Since she had started to work that morning, everyone seemed to have a bad day. She was mistreated the whole shift. At some point, she knew this situation would happen, but she wasn’t ready for it or that It would affect her so much. It wasn’t her fault, she was just trying to do her job.

Trixie felt that she was on autopilot the whole morning, without paying much attention to her surroundings, just wanted to leave. When she finished her shift, quickly took her belongings and left without attracting much attention. When she took the elevator, and before the doors closed she heard someone say:

“Please, stop the elevator!” Trixie didn't look who it was; she just did as she was asked. The person got in and immediately exclaimed in a very animated tone:

“Barbie, long time no see!” Trixie jumped in surprise and looked up to see who it was. It was the blonde of the coffee, again with that maniacal smile. She seemed very entertained to see her again.

"My name is Trixie, don't call me that." It probably sounded a bit rude but Trixie wasn't in the mood for jokes from a stranger.

"Well Tallulah, my name is Katya." She said enthusiastically and offering her a hand for Trixie to shake. She looked her into her eyes, which were blue, now that she noticed. So Trixie shook her hand. The familiar face had a name.

“Did you know that only psycho killers can keep their eyes without blinking, like you?” Trixie asked ironically. The girl's reaction was to laugh uncontrollably, like last time, flailing her arms.

"I think you lost a lung there". She murmured as she watched her laugh even more. Now that she was so close to Katya, she felt the smell of cigarettes that she has always hated since her childhood. And then she understood why the blonde's laugh sounded like that. The elevator opened and before getting off, Katya said:

"Barbie, one day you will kill me." She replied as she got off the elevator, trying to get some air after laughing so much.

“I hope so”. Trixie joked. For a moment she almost forgot that she should get off. As she was approaching the exit, a text message arrived.

[Kim]:  _ Trix, do you want to have coffee with me and Amy now? Please wait for us. _

At First she thought that she didn't want to go, but it wouldn't help her mood to go home and be alone either.

[Trixie]:  _ Yeah, I'll wait at the Hall. _

***

While Trixie stirred her hot coffee and looked at nothing in particular, she recalled the interaction of the elevator. She had never met someone like Katya, at one hand she looked irritating... but on the other hand she looked somewhat intriguing. And maybe he could admit without anyone knowing that she was beautiful, very beautiful. Although she stared at her for a few seconds, her eyes stood out almost poetically with her dark makeup. And her red lips highlighted her white teeth. Her face had a particular shape, his cheekbones made it more distinguished. Now that she thought about it, her name sounded somewhat Slavic, maybe Russian or Ukrainian? It looked like one of those magazine models from the 90s, posing before skiing. Although if she thought it better, she wasn't so tall, at least Trixie was taller than her...

But at that moment she heard Amy's voice, pulling her out of her trance.

“Trixie, what's going on? You've been quiet all day. ” Kim and Amy were talking a while now, and she hasn't paid much attention to them.

"I don't know, I had a bad day." She replied murmuring, while looking at her cup of coffee.

"Please tell us." Kim told her immediately.

"Well ..." She sighed for a moment. “I don't know, I didn't think that working here would affect me so much. Generally I'm not like that. The people are hostile and very rude. I mean, I know this could happen, but not like that… ”Amy took her hand and said:

"Yeah, I get it. When I started the same thing happened to me but little by little, I got used to it. Try not to take people's attitude personally, many times they are frustrated or nervous about their situation, and it has nothing to do with you. Don't be discouraged, you'll do it better. Just try to fake a cold attitude”. The brunette patiently explained to her with a smile. Trixie was relieved to have someone with more experience at her side to calm her down and understand her.

"Yeah, you're right. I am complaining too soon, I've just started. ” She said as she took Amy's hand and released a long sigh to relax.

After a little silence Kim said: "I think there is something else ... Or am I wrong?" Trixie looked up and watched her. Her gaze and tone seemed to have an intention.

"What do you mean?” She quickly asked.

"I’m talking about the blonde who always looks at you."

"Katya?" Amy interrupted.

“I don't know what her name is, I guess it's her. She always follows her gaze to Trix, like a puppy. ” Kim explained with a mischievous smile.

"What? You're crazy. She always bothers me and teases me; her intention is to irritate me whenever she can. Besides, maybe she doesn't even like women. ” Trixie replied a little bit shocked.

"Katya is like that." Amy interrupted. “She likes to joke with people but is very friendly and entertaining. Everyone likes her. ” 

Soon the conversation changed to other topics, and in half an hour later they said goodbye, since they were all busy and had things to do.

That night, while Trixie tried to fall asleep, she began to analyze everything the girls had told her. It seemed all absurd. Why would they think Katya was interested in her? She never seemed serious about anything she said, it was pure jokes. Did she really stared at her? She didn’t want to brag but she knew she was pretty; she couldn’t understand how someone who practically looked like a model would notice her. Trixie had a voluptuous body, with a little belly, so she was not in good shape. At least not like Katya who was skinny, she seemed to be an athletic person. Or at least she filled those tight pants very well ... What?! What was she thinking? She didn't have time to have a girlfriend ... And maybe Katya was only interested in joking with her ... Or laughing at her?  _ Ugh, it’s going to be a long night _ , she thought as she grunted.


	3. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She closed her eyes and wanted the earth to swallow her. The blonde moved closer to her, but Trixie wanted to avoid her gaze.

_ “You usually find me anywhere _

_ And you know nothing is coincidence _

_ Your mysterious form will hurt me _

_ But every second I will be closer” _

El Rito – Soda Stereo

It has been almost a month since Trixie started working here. Gradually she felt more confident with her performance. She had followed Amy's advice and she was right. The exams had gone very well, although they were not the best grades but she passed, so that was all that she cared about. Trixie had focused on her goals, and she couldn't be happier with that. It seemed that slowly everything was going well for her.

But there was something. Trixie was not happy with her life. Days went by quickly, and after arriving from work and after studying, she stayed alone with her thoughts. Especially every night, lying on her bed. Her family had not even been interested in talking to her, and though she sometimes lied, thinking that she didn't care, deep down she did. It was her family after all. She suddenly had become an adult, living alone in the city. Yes, she had some friends, but without her family close to her, she felt a little lonely sometimes.

Until one Tuesday she heard from them again. During her shift, her mother called. Obviously she couldn't answer her right away, she was in the middle of work, and on top of that she had already made her break. She waited until she got out of the job to call her again. When she finished her shift, it was raining. ' _ Great _ ', she thought. She tried to stop a taxi. But none stopped, all of them were taken. Since she didn't know it was going to rain, she didn't have an umbrella. So, she decided to wait for the bus. At the stop she could take shelter from the rain. While she waited, she called her mother. Trixie was afraid that something had happened so she decided not to wait any longer.

“Hi?... Mom?” She asked as she covered the other ear to hear a little better.

“Oh, Trixie. Until you decided to communicate with us. I wanted to know if you were okay since you don't even talk to us. ” Her mother replied. She sounded cold and disinterested. As if it were a nuisance to talk with her daughter at that time.

She sighed because she didn't want to fight, so she just responded coldly too. "I'm fine. I thought something had happened. Is everyone all right?”

"Well yes, but I doubt you are interested, we are not important or interesting people of the city." Her mother answered again in the same way. Then in the background a more hostile voice was heard. Trixie immediately distinguished it, It was her stepfather. "You're talking to that fucking lesbian? Tell her that nobody is interested in her life. Who does she think she is?"

Immediately Trixie wanted to hang up, she went on alert and felt very uncomfortable at that moment. “Well, I'm glad you're all well. We’ll talk later''. Trixie answered at full speed, without giving her chances of her mother saying anything else and finally hung up. She closed his eyes tightly and felt a lump in her throat, as if time had gone back and lived under the same roof as her damn stepfather. The thing is that Trixie never came out to her family, but her stepfather always suspected her and she just avoided talking about it. She didn't have enough guts to do it. She already felt mistreated at home at that time and didn't want to make things worse.

Sh e began to breathe more deeply to calm down and not make a scene in public, but it was too late when she realized that she was crying. She had also got a little wet because of the rain, so it was a pathetic image. She wiped her tears quickly, and surely her makeup was ruined by that time. Then, she heard someone approaching the stop and she felt even more uncomfortable. She didn't want anyone to see her like that.

"Tamara? ..." She heard an excited voice, but then a more serious tone emerged. "Trixie?"  _ 'Oh, no' _ she thought, anyone but Katya. She closed her eyes and wanted the earth to swallow her. The blonde moved closer to her, but Trixie wanted to avoid her gaze.

“Are you ok?” The blue-eyed girl asked.

“What do you think?” She asked rudely, unwilling to talk to her. At that moment, she saw from the corner of her eye that Katya started looking for something. It was a handkerchief that the blonde girl gave her so she could wipe away her tears. Trixie didn't know how to respond or react, she felt so weak in that situation. So took the handkerchief muttering "Thank you," to which the other girl quickly replied "You're welcome." She didn't know what more she could say to her. While drying her tears, she saw that her bus was finally coming.

"That's my bus, I'm sorry...and thanks." She said shyly. When the bus stopped, she got in fast, as if she was escaping. At all times Katya didn't seem to be making fun of her, she was quiet and respectful. All of that seemed new to Trixie. She was probably the first person who saw her cry since she moved to the city.

She didn't like to show her emotions to unknown people, it was a bit difficult to open up to anyone. So, she was ashamed that Katya saw her like that. And also, a little bit irritated.

***

The next day she decided to go with a different attitude, as if nothing had happened. She knew that she had to discuss the matter with someone to relieve her but she didn't think she was ready. Upon arriving at work, Amy immediately whispered from her desk.

"Trixie, did you check your email?" Her co-worker asked her.

“Not yet. Why?” She answered her, whispering.

"Michelle is organizing a party, and obviously we're all invited. To celebrate the holidays and to end the year" Amy muttered with a big smile, she looked very excited. "She does it every year and it's the best."

"That sounds great". She smiled looking at her friend. "I think I need to go out a little, I haven't been to a party for a long time."

“Yeah, me too. We'll talk about the details later. ” Amy quickly whispered, she had to continue her work.

***

Two hours later, Amy and Trixie were having some coffee in the break room. Trixie quickly learned that this party was yearly celebrated in the company and Michelle was in charge of everything. Then, they started to talk about the most important thing.

"I still don't know what I'm going to wear." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Me neither". Trixie sighed looking at her cup, which was already empty. "Maybe I should wear something different, I always wear pink."

“That can be a good idea. I always see you with the same colors. ” Amy said looking up."Hey, you should fix your lipstick." She muttered giggling.

Trixie groaned complaining. “Okay, let's go to the bathroom. I didn't bring my mirror. "

They both got up, took their belongings and went to the bathroom. On the way Amy said.

"Maybe this is the opportunity for you to have some action." Her friend hinted at her, smirking.

"I don’t know, I do not think so". She replied while they were arriving to the bathroom, and she started to look for her lipstick in her purse.

"At least you should give your crush a chance." The other girl argued.

Trixie rolled her eyes back sighing. “I don't know why y'all insist with Katya. She is not interested in me, and I am not interested in her… ” She said exasperatedly while applying her lipstick. Since she started working there, the girls always insisted on that subject. And it was already bothering Trixie, because obviously Katya wouldn't notice her, it was stupid to think for a second that something between them would happen. Besides, the blonde had seen her cry, the humiliation was enough. Not only did it irritate her, but she had seen her in her weakest moment and that made her feel helpless in front of the woman. She was lucky that she hadn't seen her that morning.

“Why are you so sure about that?”

“Because Katya is unbearable, she is annoying and never shuts up. Whenever she can, she teases me. So please stop bothering with that topic. I don't understand why everyone loves her. ” She said with a little patience and perhaps like a brat. Katya always called her names on purpose, and tried to annoy her in a friendly way sometimes but it wasn't as bad as she said. Trixie didn't have that intention of being mean to her, but at least she wanted to give reasons so her friends would stop bothering her with that issue.

At that moment, the least that she expected happened. Katya emerged from one of the bathrooms with a seriousness that she had never seen on her face. Trixie froze in place and the shame slowly penetrated her body. She couldn't look at her anymore.

Without saying a word and in a cold way, Katya washed her hands in total and awkward silence. Then she left. Trixie then took a long exhale; she hadn't realized that she was holding her breath. Amy then looked at her alarmed and told her.

“Trixie, you fucked it up”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry if there's any mistakes.  
> You can find me in tumblr at Zamo-95


	4. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you feel so upset about a stranger?”  
> "I-I Is not that i care or ..." She sighed and admitted. "Yeah, maybe ..."

_ “The wait got me feeling exhausted _

_ I don't know anything about you _

_ but you left so much in me” _

Crimen - Gustavo Cerati

Trixie was so ashamed that she didn't want to go back to her chair, but eventually she did. She returned to her desk with Amy after calming down a bit, but she was still worried and tried to avoid meeting Katya again, which luckily was the only good thing that happened that day.

On her way to her apartment, she looked out on the bus window thinking about that situation that had not left her mind since it happened. She felt so stupid for not having been more careful when she talked about her problems at work. Now, she had to go to work every day and with fear of seeing Katya. Everything was going to be very awkward. Did she really hate her? Why did she have to act so hostile when the girls insisted on her?

When she arrived at her apartment, she still felt nervous and upset. Shea and Dela were not at home, they were very busy with their projects. So she tried to distract herself that night watching a sitcom and drinking wine. Deep down she knew she had to solve the situation instead of getting distracted, but still didn't know how she would do it. Once in bed she thought about what she would do when she went to work and if she saw Katya ... Should she apologize? Or should act as if nothing had happened? She finally thought she would improvise at that moment, and would probably apologize. She definitely didn’t feel like going to work in a tense environment.

***

The next day, she managed to go unnoticed most of the morning during her work. However, she was a little bit distracted and had a hard time concentrating. So much that Amy by her side, whispered.

“Trixie, are you alright?” She quickly responded. “Yes, yes”. She nodded her head, affirming automatically.

But not everything would go as well as she expected. An hour before finishing her shift, Trixie had a headache that she couldn't bear anymore. In her locker she had some pills, so she went to that sector to look for them. When she reached the hallway, she saw Katya and Ginger heading towards where she was. Ginger was one of Katya's friends ("Katya's best friend"affirmed Ginger all the time), they were always together and a pretty funny duo, according to what Amy had told her once.

As they approached, Trixie began to feel nervous but she took a deep breath and continued walking. When they met, Trixie took the courage to say something:

"Kat- ..." She could barely pronounce her name, since the blonde just walked away without looking at her once, as if she wasn't there. After being ignored, Trixie stayed a few seconds on her spot thinking "I deserved that."

***

That night when she arrived at her apartment, Dela was watching TV. They both greeted each other and Dela enthusiastically proposed:

"Hey Trix, let's watch movies together"

"Sure," She replied with a small smile.

Minutes later they were in the living room, eating snacks and watching Clueless. But Trixie wasn't paying much attention. Not even when the iconic scene played during the movie: "You're a virgin who can't drive." At that moment Dela turned off the television and asked the blonde:

"Trix, what's wrong?" That took her out of her thoughts and looked at her friend, with surprise in her eyes.

“Oh… what do you mean?”

"Trixie It's been like I don't know...like two days that you have been behaving in a strange way, you haven't eaten your snacks and you weren't paying attention to one of your favorite movies." Dela explained, sounding a little bit concerned.

"Oh, wow." She lowered her gaze to her knees. "Sorry I didn't realize it."

"So? ... Trix, you know you can tell me anything." The blonde nodded and after a few long seconds she began to speak.

"Okay". In a few minutes she told her about Katya, the whole situation, including the “bathroom incident”. Then Dela asked her the following:

"But do you really think that about her?"

“W-well, no”

"Then why did you say that?"

“I… honestly… I wanted Amy to stop talking about it. She always teases me with Katya, and I don't like her. ” Trixie responded as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

“And how are you so sure about that? So far you have told me that she is beautiful, that she looks like a model, she is funny and that she is kind… Besides, why do you feel so upset about a stranger?”

With that question, Trixie remained with her mouth opened and then she began to stutter. "I-I Is not that i care or ..." She sighed and admitted. "Yeah, maybe ..."

“Trixie, don't be prideful. You can like her, there's nothing wrong about that” The blonde blushed and after a while, she said.

"But I don't have time to have a girlfriend ... and what if she doesn't like girls?"

"You can't decide that. Things happen when they have to happen, and you won't know if she's interested if you don't talk to her."

“Yeah…you’re right”

"I think you should apologize to her, and tell her you didn't mean to tell her those things."

"Well today I tried to talk to her ... but she didn't even register me and she pretended that I wasn't there" The blonde confessed, looking down a little embarrassed.

“Look, I think it's normal for her to act like that, you weren't the kindest person to her. I also don't think the office is a good place to talk about those things… ”

"Well, if not… Where?"

"You could have coffee with her ... no, that can be uncomfortable ..." Dela was silent for a few seconds, thinking. Until she suddenly exclaimed "I know! You have that party this Saturday, don't you?” Trixie nodded quickly, listening intently. “Well, at some point you can meet her alone. You can talk to her casually and apologize. Besides, both of you will be at a party, everything will be more relaxed and it wouldn’t be so uncomfortable. ” Trixie began to consider her idea. She finally concluded. "Yes, you're right, it's a good idea."

"You can do it, don't think about it too much." Dela said taking the blonde's hand and smiled.

"Thank you so much Dela, I don't know what I would do without you." She muttered approaching the brunette and she gave her a big hug.

"You're welcome, Trix, now let's keep watching Clueless. I can't watch it because of you" Dela joked with a smile, and they both laughed as they continued watching the movie.

***

The next day, after work, they had agreed with Kim and Amy that they would go shopping. After the three of them had finished their shifts, they took a bus to the mall. Once there, they began their search for dresses. Amy was lucky, as she quickly found a green emerald dress, embroidered with crystals, smooth and silky. When she tried it on, Trixie and Kim convinced her to buy it. She looked gorgeous on it.

In the next store, Trixie fell in love with a burgundy dress, it was fitted to the body and with a beautiful neckline. After she tried it on, she liked it even more. The garment highlighted her voluptuous figure and although she was not used to wearing clothes of that color, she felt that it stood out well on her skin. When she showed to her friends how the dress fitted her, both of them were speechless.

“Wow, Trixie! Would you marry me?” Amy joked

"If you guys divorce, I go next.” Kim commented immediately. The three laughed.

“Seriously Trix, you look beautiful”

“Thanks, I feel that it fits me like a glove” She said while she looked at herself in the mirror.

Minutes later, Kim found in that same store a beautiful black and white dress, it was designed with geometric shapes. The three thought that the dress was quite original and that it matched perfectly with Kim's tastes.

When their purchases ended, they went to a cafe. They made their usual orders, and after settling at one of the tables, they began to plan about what they would do before the party.

“My boyfriend looked so funny and adorable; he looked like a spoiled child when I told him he wasn't invited. Probably because he wants to go to the party to get drunk.” Amy said giggling.

"It's actually a good excuse to have a 'girl’s night out'" Kim commented with a small smile.

Then Amy turned to the blonde "Is everything okay Trixie? ... I mean about tomorrow and Katya ..." She asked her carefully.

“Oh… yes… tomorrow I will apologize to her, so I hope that solves the conflict. It's a bit awkward to go to work with that uncomfortable atmosphere” She gave a little reassuring smile to the brunette.

"That's great," Kim commented. "I can't stand both of you anymore" She joked dryly. The three laughed and then they changed the subject of the conversation. Kim wanted opinions about what shoes she should wear at the party, so they started choosing according to the photos she showed them. Soon Trixie forgot about the situation at the moment, after all she had to have fun tomorrow. She was determined that nothing would prevent that from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Sorry if my writing has some mistakes  
> And thank you Em for your help ♥  
> My tumblr is zamo-95 if anyone wants to chat


	5. Betrayer Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes stopped again at Katya, she couldn't help it...

_ “She can perceive it _

_ there's nothing that can stop _

_ in me...my fragility _

_ it's the course of things _

_ Oh my heart becomes a traitor _

_ betraying me ” _

Corazón Delator – Soda Stereo

Saturday came in very fast and Trixie slept more than usual that day. She started preparing early for the party, she wanted to take the time to do things and look splendid that night. The blonde took a long bath and exfoliated her face. After that she hydrated and prepared her skin for makeup.

She dried her hair and combed it with patience, and then she finally curled it on the ends. Her eye makeup was very subtle, using a gold eyeshadow with browns. On the lips she tried a color that she never used to wear: she decided to put on a dark red that was very similar to the color of her dress.

When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and felt more confident than usual. Her waist looked rather small then the usual contrasting her wide hips and butt. Also her breasts were highlighted by that neckline. She looked sexy and beautiful. Although she wasn't used to wearing that color scheme, she thought that maybe she'll start to use it more often. As she had a few minutes left, the blonde began to fill her purse with all that she needed. She was almost ready when she got a message from Kim.

[Kim]: Trix, we’re arriving with the uber.

[Trix]: Coming!

She took her coat and purse and left.

***

Minutes later, the three of them had arrived at the party. Trixie was quickly surprised at how elegant the decor was, and how immense the place was. All the employees of the company and obviously the superiors were there, so it made sense that the party hall would be so big. There was a big bar, a table filled with delicacies, dishes, cakes and all kinds of sweet pastries that she had never seen before. In the middle of the room was the dancefloor, surrounded by tables. It was the first time that she attended such a refined event.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful," Trixie commented as she watched the detailed decoration.

“I know!” Amy followed it up with enthusiasm.

The room was very crowded when they arrived, and while Trixie kept looking around, she quickly saw her. Katya was in her circle of her usual friends, talking loudly as always and laughing. She was wearing a long black dress, with a pretty hair-do. She looked stunning. One of the girls that was with her did not seem familiar: she was a brunette, tall and had a statuesque figure. She didn’t look like someone who would work in an office, her appearance was pretty much like a model. Trixie wondered who could be the mysterious girl, that was next to the blonde. Her eyes stopped again at Katya, she couldn't help it. Moments later she realized that she should stop looking, before she got caught by her or her friends. It was not until a few seconds after she returned to the conversation that her friends were having, that she realized that her heart was beating faster than normal.

“Should we go to our table?” Amy asked both of them.

“Yeah, sure”

The dinner was so good, not only was the food excellent, but the conversation at the table was quite fun. She met new people that were sitting with them: Manila, Raja, Jujubee and Raven. When she finished her meal, her cheeks hurt from laughing so much. But the real fun came when the party started. In a few minutes, the elegant atmosphere was quickly changed to a disorganized one: the music began to play and the dance floor was soon filled with people.

Trixie and the whole group at her table approached the bar before dancing, to get some alcohol on their systems. Once all of them had a drink in their hand, they went to the dance floor. After a glass, they began to dance in a funny way and lip sync to songs that most of them knew.

A few minutes after they started dancing, a boy approached Trixie discreetly and with a kind smile. He asked the blonde:

“Do you wanna dance?”

Trixie thought about it for a few seconds, and since the boy asked her nicely, she agreed. Besides, because she agreed to dance with him, It didn't suppose that something would happen with him. She had never seen him before, but she quickly liked him, he began to make funny dances, which made Trixie laugh more than once. Until a few minutes later, it wasn't nice anymore. The stranger came closer to her, invading her personal space even more and slowly the blonde began to feel more uncomfortable. Seconds later the boy got even closer, and took her by the waist, approached her ear and said.

“You’re so beautiful”

Trixie closed her eyes, feeling even more uncomfortable and her mind blocked. Only a small "Thank you" came out at the time. She was pretty bad at dealing with these situations and protesting. The boy didn't notice the face of disgust that the girl had on her face. Trixie quickly began looking for her friends to rescue her from the situation, but she couldn't see any of them nearby. She began to feel more desperate and finally began to resist.

“P-please…don’t” She was trying to get rid of him until she heard a familiar voice.

“Trixie, here you are! Amy is looking for you, let's go!” It was Katya who took her by the wrist and pulled her away carefully from the boy. All she did was to nod a little surprised, but relieved that someone at last helped her. They quickly moved away from there, and Katya took her outside. Few moments later they were in the outer courtyard of the ballroom, which was an area for smoking or resting. Once there, the blue-eyed girl released her wrist and started looking for a cigarette to smoke. Trixie was silent, while thinking about what to say in that situation.She felt her palms sweaty. It was a little bit awkward, after the problems that they had that week.

"Thank you for helping me out of there." It was the first thing that Trixie said. Katya lit her cigarette and inhaled it for the first time. She looked at her with those clear eyes. Seriousness was written all over her face, as if she was testing the girl. Then she finally smiled slightly and muttered.

"You're welcome; I don't think it's nice to put up with that." The awkward silence came back since Trixie didn't know how to continue the conversation. Then she did what she should have done a few days ago.

"Look Katya ..." She sighed looking at the floor for a second, trying to somehow find the courage. Then she finally looked up. "I'm so sorry about what happened the other day, it was a misunderstanding ..."

“A misunderstanding? I listened perfectly to everything you said that I am” Katya used her fingers gesturing quotation marks on those two last words. Trixie's face quickly turned red with shame and she mentally cursed herself for her poor choice of words.

"No, no ... I mean that it wasn't my intention to tell you that."

"It wasn't? What was it then? ”At that moment Katya looked at her again expressionless, analyzing Trixie with her gaze. The tension could be felt in the atmosphere.

"I mean the girls ... they like to joke about that" Trixie felt that she was losing control over the conversation quickly.

“About what?”

“About us… the girls always joke that there is something between us and stuff like that. So to stop them from saying those things, it only occurred to me to say that. I know it wasn't the right way, but I didn't think about it when I said it. I really don't think that way about you ... or I don't see you that way. ”

"How do you see me then?" Katya challenged her as she was exhaling the smoke.

Trixie thought about it for a brief moment before answering. “I think you're very funny, and kind, even when I'm a bitch with you. I mean, I don't know you that much but that's what I see about you.” The pink color on her cheeks had not left the blonde's face, and it would probably take a long time for it to go away. "I'm really sorry." Trixie was again encouraged to see her in the eyes, so that she would understand that she was serious about it.

Katya shook her cigarette to remove the ashes, and after a painful silence,she finally concluded. "Everything is fine, apology accepted." She smiled at her again, and Trixie was relieved that this woman had been kind enough to forgive her.

"Well ... I think I'm going back to my friends ... Once again ... thanks." Trixie told her, with a sincere smile. Before she walked away, she heard that Katya was calling her again.

“By the way Trixie...” She looked back to the other woman. “You look beautiful” Katya said sincerely and with a warm smile.

“Thanks, so do you” She smiled at her, before going back inside.

Still blushing, Trixie returned to the dance floor. After a while of looking for her friends, she finally found them and continued dancing with them. When she looked across the room, she saw Katya return from outside. The blonde approached the unknown girl with whom she had seen her before. Both began to dance together. Trixie felt her stomach churn at the sight of them. Why should she feel jealous? It was stupid. "It would probably be a good time to look for more drinks" she thought to herself.

***

Hours later, Trixie was having the best time of her life. She had gotten drunk and she was dancing with a girl that she didn't know. She couldn't remember when It was the last time that she had seen Amy or Kim. “Drunk Trixie” was funny, shameless, affectionate and could laugh about anything. At this point it was a little difficult to keep her balance but she had stopped drinking. At one point of the night she was doing some of her dance moves, she probably hit someone in the back. She didn't know who it was but she quickly apologized.

“Woops, ssorry!” She dragged her Ss and Rs when she had to talk in that state.

“Tallulah, be careful!” Finally, she recognized Katya.

“I’m ssorry, Kats I keep fucking it up”

"No, it's okay. I think you have been drinking a lot” The blonde giggled as she watched her, it was probably very entertaining to see Trixie under the influence of alcohol.

"No ... I'm fine" The blonde straightened her posture and tried to stay still, demonstrating a false sobriety. "Anyway, I'm fine ..."

"Sure, sure" Said the blue-eyed woman, laughing a bit.

"Katya, why don't you worre some pantss?" Trixie said out of nowhere.

"Because it didn't seem right for the occasion, why do you ask that?" Katya looked at her puzzled.

"I like how your pantss fit you, they make your ass look good" Trixie confessed between mischievous laughs, pointing with her finger delicately on the russian cute nose. Katya stared at her with her mouth open, shocked to see that side of the blonde bombshell. She finally managed to say with a smug smile:

"The same could say about you in that dress" Trixie tried to look at her butt awkwardly but she couldn't in her drunken state. Katya couldn't help but laugh a little at that peculiar situation.

"Don't laugh!" The girl exclaimed like a spoiled girl , whining and complaining. "You should kiss me," she demanded to the blonde. Katya's eyes widened as much as possible and her nervousness started to show on her.

"What?! ... look Trixie, it's not that I don't want to ... I don't think I should do it while you're drunk" The girl in the red dress approached her even more, putting her hand on Katya's cheek and the other one on her waist, that made paralyse the woman at that moment. "It's not fair, jusst one...Fuck, you’rre sso beautiful" Again she begged to the other girl, biting her lips. Probably this blunt side of Trixie made Katya felt a little bit timid and overpowered. She was so close to her, her noses almost touching. She looked at her red lips, the temptation was too much to bear in that instant.

"I ... I can't" Katya said, taking her hand. It took a lot of power for her to decline the girl. At that moment, they both heard Amy's voice.

"There you are Trixie!" Katya released the blonde's hand and before leaving she said with a nervous smile. "See you at work ...Trixie" She quickly disappeared into the crowd , out of Trixies sight. 

Trixie pouted like a brat and Amy told her. "Let's go, the party is ending soon and I promised to take you home."

Minutes later she was arriving at her apartment, Dela received her and had even helped her to change. She also made sure that she went to bed.

"I love you Dela" She murmured half asleep to the brunette and Dela replied with a laugh. "Me too, Trix. Now rest." The blonde obeyed, falling asleep very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes in my writing  
> Thanks for reading and keeping up with my fic ♥ !  
> Tumblr: zamo-95


	6. Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, no, no, no… What did she do? She started panicking, trying to think about what happened last night. Everything was going great, she got drunk, she bumped into her and…she tried to KISS HER?!

**_“_ ** _You're walking meadows in my mind_

_Making waves across my time_

_Oh no_

_I get a strange magic_

_Oh, what a strange magic”_

Strange Magic - Electric Light Orchestra

Trixie woke up the next day, feeling like a year had just passed by of her sleeping. She looked at her phone and it was 1 p.m. She started to notice that almost her whole body was hurting. Her feet, her back and she had a horrible headache. Then she remembered that she got drunk, so she understood her hangover…and she remembered Katya…KATYA! Oh god, no, no, no… What did she do? She started panicking, trying to think about what happened last night. Everything was going great, she got drunk, she bumped into her and…she tried to KISS HER?! And Katya said…NO. ‘Oh god, that must have been so embarrassing’, she thought to herself. Why did she say no? The blonde couldn’t remember the reason. Did she read the situation wrong? From being embarrassed she slowly started to feel upset about it. Everyone who told her that Katya was into her, were they all wrong? It was so stupid that she trusted that fact blindly, and even more that she directly asked to kiss that woman. What had she been thinking?

Her train of thought was interrupted when Dela knocked on her door softly.

“Trixie, are you awake? Lunch is ready!”

“Yeah, I’m coming” She muttered with her voice cracking a little bit.

A couple of minutes later, she approached the table still a little bit sleepy and in her pajamas. On her way, she found some pills that she could take for the pain.

“It looks like somebody had fun last night!” Shea teasingly said to Trixie with a smile.

“Well, yeah…oh this looks so good” The blonde commented while she was sitting down. Lastly Dela joined them.

“Thanks” Shea had made spaghettis with meatballs. She liked to cook from time to time.

“So, Trix tell us. How was it?” Dela impatiently asked.

“Yeah, what happened with Katya?”

Trixie quickly looked up from her plate. “Did you tell her?” She asked Dela, but not mad at all. The brunette nodded. “That’s great. I don’t have to explain the story twice” She didn’t sound so excited about it.

“Come on Trixie, stop with the suspense and tell us!” Shea insisted, still smiling.

“Don’t get your hopes up ladies” She sighed, as she kept eating.

“Why? What happened? You didn’t apologize to her?” Dela quickly asked.

“Yeah, I did. She actually forgave me”

“Well, that’s great then!” Dela smiled, genuinely happy for Trixie. “But something else happened?”

“Yeah and It's not something good, like at all… I actually got drunk and…” She bared herself to say the following words. “I tried to kiss her and she said no” She covered her face, as fast as she could.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.” Shea commented. Her face had an incredulous look.

“You said that you were drunk?” Dela asked her carefully. Trixie nodded quickly, still covering her face.

“God, it’s so embarrassing. What am I going to do now? Every time I have to go to work, I get so ashamed just to look at her. This is getting worse and worse every time” She slowly showed her flushed face.

“Wait… maybe because you were drunk, she didn’t want to kiss you. Probably because of your state, not you.”

“I haven’t thought about that but… I don’t know…” She was just stirring the food instead of eating it at this point. “Ugh, what should I do tomorrow?” The blonde complained hopelessly. What was the point of getting an excellent job if she couldn’t even enjoy or be comfortable in it?

“I don’t know… maybe if I were you, I would try to avoid her and pretend that nothing happened. Just blame the alcohol!” Shea tried to give an advice

“What if she approaches me to talk?!” She asked desperately.

“Just act normal, and avoid the issue. Or be sincere and talk to her.”

“I wish I could just lie and say that I’m sick and I can’t go, but it’s been more than a month. I can’t just… not go to work”

She felt defeated and trapped. It was going to take a lot of nerve to show up at work the next day.

***

The next day she went to work with a positive mind set. ‘Everything is going to be okay, you’re not going to see her’. Well, it turns out that her plan was thrown out of the window quickly. When she reached the office floor, Trixie stopped at the entrance. The door to their desks was made of glass, so you could see it clearly from the outside. Since she was alone, before entering she peeked slightly to check that she wouldn't encounter Katya on her way. A couple of seconds later, she got scared when she heard the blonde behind her.

“Is Julia Roberts in there?” Katya asked, whispering creepily. Trixie jumped surprised and touched her chest, closing her eyes. 

Quickly she replied, calming herself. “You scared the shit outta me” 

“Sorry Tamara, I had to do it”

That's the moment when she realized. Katya’s there. Her heartbeat accelerated rapidly and she started to panic internally. The only thing that occurred to her to say was the next.

“Katya…The other night… I was so drunk…” Her voice starts to sound so timid, and she can’t even look at her in the eyes. Probably her face is red at this point. But Katya quickly interrupts her.

“It was so fun”

“What?!” She looked at her immediately, shocked.

“I actually like drunk Trixie a lot” The blue eyed girl got closer to her, with a smug smile. The taller girl couldn’t comprehend what was happening, she didn’t expect this. So, she asked curious.

“You do?”

“Yeah, in fact…” Katya got ever so close to her ear to whisper. “I’m wearing those tight pants that you like” Her smile grew even more and slowly she distanced herself from Trixie, finally walking off. She stayed at that spot just thinking about what had just happened. How could Katya know about the “pants thing”? After a few seconds trying to remember, she finally did. Her eyes widened, after recalling the moment when she said that to Katya at the party, while she was drunk.

“Oh god” She covered her face with both of her hands, embarrassed. But something else made her feel intrigued: Did Katya actually want to kiss her as well?

“Hey Trix. Good morning!” Her thoughts were interrupted by Kim.

“Oh h-hey, good morning…”

“Okay…later you’ll tell me what’s wrong with you.” 

***

“You did what?!” Amy asked shocked while Kim was looking at her with her mouth opened.

“Shh…” Trixie tried to calm them down a bit. They were in the break room for a while now, and she started to tell them what happened that night. 

“So…let me understand,” Kim said after hearing Trixie’s story. “You were drunk, you flirted with her and you tried to kiss her and she said no. But this morning she said that she liked how you acted at the party…” The blonde was nodding, still with a nervous energy. “I think that she wanted to kiss you. It’s clear,” the brunette concluded. Amy also agreed, nodding to that theory.

“But…she was the whole night with that girl…you know… the brunette…” Trixie said a little bit shy, almost whispering. Amy looked at her with a smug smile, clearly knowing something that the blonde didn’t.

“You mean the one that had a dark blue velvet dress on?”

“Yeah, that one”

“That’s Violet. Violet Chachki. She’s one of Katya’s closest friends”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, girl. I’ve been here for more than a year. I know everyone.” Amy still had that smile on her face. ”I’m glad that you finally realized that you like her a lot”

“Shut up! I hate you both!” Trixie quickly replied trying not to smile but failing at the end.

“You should give her your number”

“What?! No, no way… I wouldn’t dare”

“Then, we’ll do it!”

“No! I prefer to do it myself when I get the courage to do it…”

This was getting a little bit ridiculous for her. Since when did she start to feel like a teenager? It was stupid, but at the same time her emotions and feelings were real. She couldn’t deny it anymore at this point. Then, she entered the room. Her eyes quickly were on the girl with the red lips. She looked gorgeous today, it was absurd. It was ironic that she used to call her annoying; it was the opposite for her now.

Indeed, she was wearing pants as she said earlier that morning. She couldn’t avoid the little smile that formed on her lips. When she looked at her friends again, they were watching her with a knowing smile.

“Shut up, I don’t need more comments,” The blonde rambled, embarrassed, as she felt her cheeks flushing again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, good evening!  
> Hope y'all like this chapter. Like always, I apologize if there's any mistakes.  
> Thank you Emi for helping me like always, you're the sweetest.♥  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Crazy On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was so excited to travel that weekend to her grandparents’ house that she felt like a little kid again...

_ “And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine _

_ My love, the pleasure's mine _

_ Let me go crazy on you _

_ Crazy on you” _

Crazy On You - Heart

This was the last week of work before the holidays: Christmas and the New Year were coming so soon. Trixie loved Christmas even though she wasn’t a religious person. It was her favorite festivity. Most of the time, these celebrations at her home were a little bit grim. When she was little they didn’t have enough money to buy a lot of presents, so she was grateful for receiving at least a toy.

The problem was that this time, she didn’t want to go home. The last time that she talked to her family, it didn’t go well. Last year had been really stressful and instead of enjoying it, she felt unwanted in her house. Often it ended with fights and tense moments.

She had two plans. The first one was to spend it alone or invite some friends to her apartment. The second one was to spend the holidays with her grandparents. They were the sweetest and most caring people that she knew. Both of them lived in a town close to where she grew up. Growing up, she would go often and stay a couple of days with them and she could remember that she never wanted to leave their side. They were always supportive of her and defended her on any of the injustices that she had to endure at her home. For all of this, her grandparents disliked her stepfather and their relationship with her mother wasn’t the best as well.

That Wednesday she decided to call her grandma to ask them if she could spend Christmas and New Year with them. She picked up at the third ring.

“Hi, grandma?”

“Trixie, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me!” She was already smiling upon hearing her voice.

“Hey sweetie, we missed you! How are you?” The elderly woman sounded happy and excited to speak to her granddaughter.

“Fine. What about you and grandpa?”

“Oh, we are just fine honey. The other day I was talking about you with your grandpa, we really miss you sweetie. When are you going to visit us?”

“Actually I was just calling to ask you something. Would you like it if I spend Christmas with both of you?”

“Yes of course darling, we would be delighted to have you here!”

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see you and grandpa. Is he there?”

“No darling, he just went to the supermarket but I’ll tell him that you called. He’s going to be so happy that you’re coming for the holidays!”

“Me too! Oh, grandma I have to go to my class. I’ll talk to you later!”

“Okay, sweetie. Have a nice day and don’t forget to eat and sleep well!”

“Yeah grandma. Love you, take care!”

“Love you too. Bye honey!”

Trixie immediately felt emotional after the call. She felt more calm and happy that she wasn’t going to spend the holidays alone. Her grandparents always made her feel loved, like she DID matter. The blonde sighed calming herself and stopping the tears. Slowly a small smile formed on her face. She had made the right choice this time. Instead of making her decisions based on what her mother would think, she needed to start to think about herself and her well-being for once.

A couple of minutes later, she grabbed her stuff before it was too late for her class. She hadn’t felt so tranquil and free for a long time.

***

It was Friday, the last day of work before the holidays. She felt that morning was eternal and she couldn’t wait for it to end. She was so excited to travel that weekend to her grandparents’ house that she felt like a little kid again. At one point she was distracted by Amy complaining by her side. The brunette was carrying on her arms a large amount of papers and supplies. It was actually cute seeing the petite woman bringing that much stuff by herself. Trixie quickly helped her with the items and to organize most of them.

“Fuck! I forgot to bring the highlighters” Amy sighed.

“Do you want me to look for you?”

“Would you? I need to finish this.”

“Yeah, of course. How many do you need?”

“Thanks! I need two.”

“Okay.”

Quickly, Trixie headed towards the supply room. She entered the small area and closed the door. When she looked up at the room to find the highlighters, she noticed that someone else was there. Of course, it was none other than Katya. She hadn’t seen the woman since Monday. For a second she thought that Amy d id this on purpose, so she made a mental note to kill her friend later.

The blue eyed girl was printing some copies, but when Trixie arrived, she looked at her instantly.

“Oh hey!” The blonde offered a smile to her.

“H-hey Katya!”

She quickly approached the shelves and started to look for what she needed. Seconds later she found a box filled with the markers, it was hard to reach even though she was tall. The box was smaller than she thought so when she took it out, it fell to the floor. All the highlighters were scattered on the ground.

“Shit!” She bent down to gather every single one of them.

“Let me help you” The smaller woman murmured,stopping her work and helping Trixie with the task.

Trixie looked at her for a moment and Katya did the same thing, but she quickly resumed to finish the job at hand before she noticed her blush.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” The other woman asked.

“I’m going to my grandparent’s house. What about you?”

“That sounds nice! I’ll probably go to my parent’s house… It’s fun, except the catholic part.”

“I can imagine that, I’m not a religious person but I love Christmas.”

“Me too.” Once they had finished storing the items, she put the box back where it belonged. There was this weird atmosphere again between them and it was getting a little bit awkward between them.

“Well…” Trixie cleared her throat and smiled nervously “I gotta go” She walked towards the door but before she reached the handle, Katya stopped her.

“Trixie, wait.” The blonde woman got closer to her, as she faced her again. “You forgot these” She gave her the markers and Trixie couldn’t help but giggle a little bit for being clumsy.

“Oh god, I’m an idiot. I came for this and I…” She took them, brushing her fingers with the girl for a second “…I got distracted” She looked at her ocean eyes and her smile slowly disappeared, feeling that her heartbeat was accelerating too quickly. The room felt too small at that moment. She sensed that there were so many things to say, but at the same time she didn't know how she would do it. 

“Trixie…I” Katya tried to talk a little bit nervously, looking at her eyes as well. Both fell silent again and the smaller woman directed her eyes to Trixie’s lips. The seconds felt like years and it was too much for her: the proximity, the desire, the tension. Everything about her was intoxicating. She wasn’t thinking anymore, her mind was filled with Katya:  _ ‘Oh god, look at her eyes. How are they so blue? And she smells so good...Why is she wearing such a sweet perfume? How can she look so fucking adorable and naughty at the same time? Her face...is so fucking perfect. Her bangs are a little bit disheveled but she looks so cute, I wish I could fix it for her...and her lips. Fuck, her full lips…’ _

Like a magnet, her lips were on hers. Trixie kissed her like it was the most important thing on earth: she has never wanted to kiss someone as much as the woman in front of her. Katya moaned surprised but quickly reciprocated. She crowded the curvy woman against the door. Trixie put both of her hands on the sides of Katya's face, her lips were as soft as she imagined. The other woman pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her. She held her tightly pressing slightly her nails, making their bodies touch. Still it felt that they weren’t close enough. Their lips were moving desperately but  passionately , and soon Trixie started to feel the heat on her skin.  Once their tongues met, she felt her body on fire and her hands traveled to the back of Katya’s waist; getting dangerously close to the blonde’s ass.

Their kiss broke, breathing in the air that they needed. But Katya didn't waste any time and she brought her mouth to Trixie’s neck. A small “Katya” came out from her, whining a bit as she felt those warm lips on her skin. The taller woman bit her lip, closing her eyes as she enjoyed that sensation and sighed audibly. She felt like she was in a trance, hypnotized by the smaller woman. She started to caress her hair, moaning slightly more and every time she did that Katya intensified her kisses.

Suddenly she heard people outside passing by, chatting. She finally realizes that she was at work, and if someone caught them she probably would get fired. She slowly tried to get away from Katya.

“What’s wrong babe?” Katya immediately asked, looking at her with dreamy eyes.

“Katya we...we’re at work! We can’t do this here! Fuck, fuck.” She tried to fix her hair as fast as she could, her hands moving a little bit clumsy. She got so nervous that she didn't realize that the woman that she was kissing seconds ago called her ‘babe’.

“Hey, no one is gonna come here…well…If you want to.. If you know what I mean,” Katya joked and laughed a bit. A mischievous smile formed on her lips while her hand was leaning on the door, still crowding the taller girl. They were so close yet, their noses almost touching 

“I-I’m not gonna lose my job…I gotta go!” Trixie said worried before she fled out of the room, hearing Katya behind her.

“Wait!” 

She ignored her and tried to walk as fast as she could, trying not to spark attention to her. Everyone was so busy on the last day, that no one looked at her. Finally she arrived at her desk, feeling like her heart might burst at any moment. She tried to calm herself but she didn’t have enough time to do so.

“Where are the markers?” Amy asked seconds later.

“What?” Trixie looked at her, like a scared animal that’s been caught.

“Wh-…” Her friend looked at her properly and her eyes widened, then she started to laugh. 

“What, what?” The blonde asked her, puzzled. Then she rapidly searched for the mirror in her bag. After she looked at herself she realized: the area all around her mouth was covered with red and pink lipstick as well some parts of her neck. Amy was trying so hard to cover her laughs with her hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” She took a paper tissue and started to wipe her lips, trying to take out any trail left of lipstick on her skin.

“Oh my god, this is so funny” The brunette next to her said has she wiped away her tears of laughter.

“Shhh…Amy!” After a couple of minutes of struggling, she finished. As she did, out the corner of her eye she could see Katya come back. She was walking with a smug smile on her face and with her lipstick reapplied perfectly. But she was not going back to her own desk…she was coming to Trixie’s.

“She’s coming HERE!” She whispered scared to her friend and with her face still flushed. She tried to look at her computer, attempting to distract herself and act composed. Her heart was beating so fast, it was absurd. 

A few seconds later, she saw a hand with perfectly painted red nails giving her a couple of highlighter pens. She looked up to her and the blue eyed girl moved closer to her face.

“You forgot these, babe.” 

Katya whispered only that before going and leaving Trixie with her mouth open in shock.That pet name made her feel weak everytime that it came out from the older woman's lips, probably her new kryptonite. She watched the petite woman walking away, swaying her hips. Trixie definitely did not watch her perfect ass.

She heard Amy starting to giggle once again by her side, bringing her back to reality. 

“You better get into it, Mattel!” Her friend said between laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this for so long! I hope y'all liked this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes (I'm trying to improve my english).  
> Finally, thanks to Emi that always helps me with my writing♥. You're a sweetheart.  
> You can find me on tumblr: zamo-95


	8. Just Like Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was excited to come back to her apartment. There was something that she was looking forward to since yesterday..."

_ “Spinning on that dizzy edge _

_ Kissed her face and kissed her head _

_ Dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow” _

Just Like Heaven - The Cure

It was six in the afternoon; she was getting a little bit tired of dragging her suitcase the entire day. But she finally arrived at her apartment door. She struggled a bit trying to find her keys until she found them, successfully entering her home. It seemed that her roommates weren’t there yet, probably that weekend both of them would return from their trips. She approached her room, quickly letting her body fall to the mattress. The blonde sighed, tired and without any energy to unpack her belongings from the case.

She had spent two weeks with her grandparents and it was great, to say the least. They waited for her in the airport when she arrived that Saturday; both of them were so excited to see her again and to spend time with their granddaughter. Secretly, Trixie was the most enthusiastic about it.

All of those days that she stayed with them, it felt like she went back to her childhood years. Her days passed by of her going to the farm, feeding the animals with her grandpa, playing the guitar with him; cooking with her grandma her favorite dishes and hearing interesting stories at night beside the fire. It was simple, it was fun. It was what she needed, just being calm and free of worries.

She called her mother and wished her family a Merry Christmas. She didn’t complain that Trixie wasn’t there with them, celebrating. Which actually was great, she didn’t want to start a fight with her. It was freeing to not feel obligated to do something that she didn't want to do. It was probably sad that she got used to being ignored, but at the same time her mother was more worried about keeping a relationship with an asshole then having a good bond with her daughter. After all of these years she finally comprehended that it wasn't her fault. Her mother had other priorities.

Still every night she would go to her bed and instead of sleeping, she would think about her: Katya. Think about that kiss and every time, it made her heart start to beat faster. A smile would be plastered on her face, remembering that hot moment in that room. She didn’t want it to end, to be honest. On her daily routine, thinking about Katya was getting normal.

***

Going back to that Friday, she was  teased mercilessly by her two friends. Surprisingly, it didn’t matter to her any more. But to her dismay, she didn’t see Katya that day again.

She didn’t have enough time to think after that, she had to prepare for her trip the next day. That Saturday, after arriving at her grandparents’ house she got curious. For the first time she searched for Katya on Instagram. At first she didn’t know how she would find her, but she figured it out: look for her in Amy’s followers. As she expected, she finally found her as @katya_zamo. She started to look at her pictures, and in every single one she was smiling or doing a silly pose. Also Trixie found out that Katya did yoga, since she had a couple photos of her doing some insane poses. It was really impressive and hot at the same time. Now she understood why the blonde had a fit and toned body. After looking at her pictures, she debated for five long minutes if she should DM her. But…what could she send? She thought in at least six options:

[@trixiemattel]: Hi…how are you?

No, something is missing.

[@trixiemattel]: Hi, I didn’t know you did yoga!

Nope, she is going to think I’m a stalker. Well…

[@trixiemattel]: Hi

No, that’s too short.

[@trixiemattel]: Hey, Katya…It’s me…

Dumbass, she knows who you are!

[@trixiemattel]: Hey Katya, I would really like to kiss you again.

Yeah…no. That’s too direct.

[@trixiemattel]: Hey, I can wait to touch your…

Yeah. Nope. She should pass for today.

***

Two nights later she found herself on her bed as usual, after a long day. Today she and her grandparents went to the town. They needed some groceries and went shopping for the last thing that they needed for Christmas. Later they had lunch at a famous local dinner . A lot of her grandparents' neighbors greeted her, some which she remembered from years ago, others not so much. But she was definitely spoiled, like every time that she visited them. Every comment that she got from strangers went something like: “Oh my god, you’ve grown up so much”, “What a beautiful young lady”, “I remember when you where this little” and “That's such a pity that you are just visiting, or else I would love to introduce you my son. You’d be a lovely girlfriend for him”. That last one made her feel a little bit uncomfortable but she just smiled, and did not pay it more attention. 

Now that she remembered that, she laughed just a bit at how ridiculous that idea was. In her hands she had a book that she was reading but her eyes were giving out on her, she nodded a couple of times. Her tired body couldn’t resist any more so she decided to sleep. After turning off the lights and accommodating herself on the mattress, she felt her phone vibrate with a message. She checked it quickly so she could finally sleep.

[Unknown Number]: Hey Tamara, at what time are you gonna pick up the highlighters?

Trixie closed her eyes again, trying to sleep. Until she realized in her slumber state, that it was Katya. Her eyes opened up wide and quickly took her phone again. Another text had arrived:

[Unknown Number]: This is Katya, btw. Aka your highlighter supplier.

She snorted, giggling slightly. After thinking about a witty response she finally responded:

[Trixie]: It depends. Do you do deliveries?

[Katya]: Oh mama, you know I do.

[Trixie]: I’m curious “Miss. Supplier”. How did you get my number?

[Katya]: That’s a secret from the KGB, I promised that I wouldn’t tell you.

10 seconds later, another text arrived before she could respond.

[Katya]: Amy.

Trixie laughed out loud this time, the delivery was so good. Moments later she heard her grandma’s voice, outside of her door.

“Trixie, are you okay sweetie?”

She tried to calm her laughter and responded to her.

“Yes grandma, everything’s okay!”

“Okay, good night my love!”

“Good night grandma! Love you!”

She resumed her texting and replied to Katya:

[Trixie]: Good, now I know who I should kill.

[Katya]: Oh, we both know that you don’t mean that.

[Trixie]: How do you know that?

[Katya]: Well, just for the simple fact that you moaned my name in that room.

She quickly felt her face flushing, a little bit embarrassed but so into it at the same time.

[Trixie]: Yeah, that makes sense…

***

After that, they texted almost every day and Trixie couldn’t get enough of it. They sent each other photos of their holidays, and how they were spending their festivities. It was fun, hilarious, exciting and filled with the both of them flirting their asses off.

Even though today she got tired of her trip after two weeks, she was excited to come back to her apartment. There was something that she was looking forward to since yesterday when she received this messages:

[Katya ♥ ]: Hey, I know that tomorrow you have to travel…and you’re going to be tired…but I really want to go on a date with you on Saturday. Would you go out with me?

Trixie immediately smiled, feeling that her heart might burst at any moment for like a hundredth time in the last week and a half. She didn't have to think that much about it. 

[Trixie]: Yes, I really would like to♥

[Katya]: Great! I’ll tell you the details tomorrow!

***

Now that she remembered this conversation, she quickly took her phone to text her again:

[Trixie]: I’m home!

[Katya ♥ ]: I can’t wait to see you! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thanks Emi for like the hundredth time, for helping this dummy to write! I adore u♥


	9. There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katya looked at her at that moment and she was smiling as well, she felt herself blush a little and it didn’t fade away for the rest of the movie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are some spoilers of the movie

_ “Take me out tonight  _

_ Where there's music and there's people  _

_ And they're young and alive  _

_ Driving in your car  _

_ I never never want to go home  _

_ Because I haven't got one  _

_ Anymore” _

There Is a Light That Never Goes Out – The Smiths

Some people might think that this was stupid but she woke up with a smile on her face that Saturday. She had a nervous energy the whole day thinking on the date. She felt excited, happy and also worried a little bit. Her mind was playing games with her, thinking about what could happen: What if she gets bored of me? What if she doesn’t care about what I have to say? Should I tell her about my family?

After that she concluded that she was being ridiculous about everything and she should just let it be. She should enjoy the moment. 

The hardest part was definitely to choose what she could wear, so she invested a lot of time in trying on clothes. As the minutes passed, her bed had a mountain of clothes that she discarded. Her final outfit was this: a pink winter skirt, with a nude panty-hose, an oversized beige sweater and a pair of pale pink velvet boots.

Her makeup was pretty simple, with a hint of rose and gold eyeshadow. For her lips, she had chosen a dark pink close to a watermelon color. This time she had big curls, opting on leaving her hair down. 

Katya didn’t say a lot about what they would do, she talked about a French movie and nothing else. She didn’t spoil a lot. So she just waited for her to pick her up as she already had sent her address that day.

At 7:09 p.m she heard the ring on her apartment door. Still nervous, she opened her door. Quickly the woman in front of her started to talk before she could even say hi.

“Sorry that I’m a little late, but there was traffic and this guy in front of me…and he drove like a grandma and…” She started talking so fast and nervously, that Trixie couldn’t even keep up. But she stopped talking when she properly looked at the woman that was in front of her. Katya was speechless and had an amazed look on her face.

“You look beautiful” She finally managed to say. Trixie just smiled and she had the same thought about Katya. She looked gorgeous and her outfit was so cute: high waisted black pants, with a red silky blouse and a big black winter coat. She thought that it fitted her style perfectly. 

“You too” She smiled timidly at her, gripping the door to keep her still.

“Should we just go?” Katya asked her, still a little bit nervous. She was unquiet, moving her hands every time that she could. Trixie thought that this side of her was adorable. It was interesting how she could be so sassy sometimes and at other times, just full of shyness and nervousness.

“Yeah, just a sec” She said smiling before she searched her bag and coat. “Let’s go”.

***

On their way to the cinema, they talked in the car. The blonde drove an old Honda CR V. She couldn't see it properly since it was night but probably it was a dark blue. Katya told her that her parents insisted on gifting her one when she turned 16. Trixie couldn't lie, it was well maintained. Inside the vehicle, there were these cute knick knacks that screamed ‘Katya’ as soon as she saw them: a small russian doll that was hanging on the rearview mirror, an eyeball keychain and some cigarettes. Surprisingly, there wasn't any smell of nicotine. 

The weather was really cold but it wasn't snowing that night. Still, beside the road there were some piles of snow that it had been collected through the week. 

“Aren't you cold?” Katya asked, looking at her skirt for a moment.

“Just a bit, but I enjoy wearing this even though it's freezing outside”

“You’re a psycho” She said while her eyes were on the road. Trixie laughed and nodded agreeing to that statement.

After asking her what they were going to do, she found out which movie they were going to watch: Portrait of a Lady on Fire. She had heard about it, but she hadn’t had the opportunity to watch it yet, and neither had Katya.

After fifteen minutes, they arrived. Katya wanted to buy the tickets but Trixie insisted on paying for her own. She finally got away with that one. Moments later, they entered the projecting room. Their arms were full, carrying popcorn and sodas. They accommodated themselves after choosing their seats. She didn't have enough time to talk with Katya, since the movie started quickly. Miraculously, they made it on time. 

Surprisingly, she rapidly felt immersed in the movie. The story was really interesting to her. She usually wasn’t used to watching these kinds of historical movies but there was something peaceful and intriguing about it. When Héloise and Marianne kissed for the first time, she couldn’t help but smile a little; Katya looked at her at that moment and she was smiling as well, she felt herself blush a little and it didn’t fade away for the rest of the movie.

In the final scene when Héloise cries in the theater, she got a little bit emotional. Their fate seemed so unfortunate and miserable that it moved her, but at the same time it was reasonable that it ended that way. Slowly, Katya took her hand and squeezed it a bit. She looked at her after feeling her warm hand. The other woman got a little bit close and with her free hand, wiped a tear that Trixie didn’t notice on her cheeks.

“Sorry” She whispered to her. Immediately she responded.

“Don’t apologize”

She smiled again and looked at the screen that was rolling the credits.

Five minutes later they were exiting the building. They praised and commented on the movie all the way to the car.

“I thought that we could eat some Italian food, what do you think? Or…whatever that you like…I mean…” There was it again, a shy Katya. Before she could continue Trixie interrupted her and said, “I would love to.” 

Katya nodded with a smile and both of them entered the car again.

***

They walked into the restaurant that thankfully wasn’t filled with customers so they could talk easily and calmly. The place was small and cozy; she really liked the decorations as well. On their way there, Katya told her that she had been searching for places to go, and this one was her favorite, so she could see why. She also thought that it was adorable that Katya had been putting so much effort into planning this date. 

They were accommodated thanks to the host and then the waitress came to take their orders. Trixie chose some vegetable raviolis and Katya joined her with the same option as well. After they were left alone, they finally started to talk.

“So, how were your holidays?” Katya asked first.

“It was amazing; I spent it with my grandparents. They are so sweet”

“That sounds nice. What about the rest of the family?”

At first she was in doubt as to whether she would want to talk about it, but she felt comfortable around Katya. Trixie proceeded to explain to her why she went there and why she chose to do that on her holidays.

“My mother is just…she doesn’t care about me, like at all. She cares more about her boyfriend and he’s a huge asshole. He always had something against me and he always suspected that I was a lesbian. So he harassed me a lot about that.”

“Oh my god, what an idiot,” The blonde immediately commented, annoyed.

“Yeah…so since I had the opportunity to leave that place, I’m trying to avoid going back.”

“And do you have a sister or a brother?”

“Both, but they are so similar to them, so I have already given up on them. I hope in the future I can get along with them”

“Trixie, I’m so sorry about that…” 

“It’s okay”

“But...Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure”

“So that time on the bus stop… you were upset because of that?”

Trixie went silent for some seconds, she vividly remembered that situation and she felt a little bit ashamed again. “Yeah…” She looked down at her hands. “I….Im sorry, I shouldn't have talked about this…”

“No,no,no…”Katya quickly took her hand and Trixie finally looked at her again in the eyes. “It’s okay, I’m so glad that you’re telling me this. Now I understand why you reacted that way. No one has a perfect life, Trixie. I think you’re really strong and amazing.”

“You do?” Her voice sounded so timid, but a small smile formed on her lips.

“Of course. I’m so proud of you; you really stood up for yourself and didn’t let him win over you.”

“Thanks, that means a lot” She gave her hand a small squeeze.

Time passed fast and the meals were on the table. Their conversation continued on Katya’s holidays and her family. It was actually really funny: she told her an anecdote of her aunt almost burning her hair while she baked cookies for Christmas.

“She was coming for Micheal Jackson’s gig”

Trixie looked at her shocked and screamed-laughed so hard. She finally realized that she was in public and probably people were staring at her, as Katya did. She had a shocked face as well. ‘ _ Great Trixie. You embarrassed yourself again’ _

“Oh…I love your laugh” Katya complimented and Trixie felt relieved.

But then the topic changed again.

“I know this is repetitive… but…can I ask you another question?” Trixie laughed a bit and nodded.

“Why did you dislike me?” She knew this question was going to pop out at some point. She took her time to answer and said:

“I…don’t know. Maybe I felt intimidated. I was new at this job and I wasn’t as outgoing as you. I was probably a little bit jealous of you, if I’m honest. You’re popular and everyone likes you. Sounds so childish…but maybe because I liked you as well and I wouldn’t admit it. Like you’re incredibly beautiful…” She looked down to her food, feeling herself flush. “I was so sure that I didn’t stand a chance with you…”

“Trixie, look at me”

Trixie did as she was told and looked at her blue eyes.

“You’re beautiful, and you’re not childish. Yeah, maybe you were a bitch.” She said jokingly the last words. “But we’re humans, sometimes we get these feelings. That doesn’t make you a bad person at all. You actually came to me and apologized and I respect that”.

“The party…” Trixie murmured thinking on that night. Katya heard her and added:

“Oh god, you looked stunning. I almost got a heart attack that night. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Katya bit her lip and then smiled. The blonde in front of her still was flushing furiously. “…and also, why would you think I wasn’t into you? I was being too obvious I thought it was clear. I have flirted with you since I saw you!”

“I-I don’t know… I thought that you had something with someone already.”

“What could make you think that?”

“Well…do you remember the night at the party?” Katya nodded quickly. “You were dancing with a girl the whole night, so you seemed close…”

“Violet? Oh my god. No,no,no. She’s one of my best friends. She’s probably so happy that I’ll stop annoying her by talking about you every day…or maybe I won't stop” A smug smile formed on her lips.

“Oh that’s a relief…” She didn’t think about what she just said.

“Oh my god, you were jealous of her Trixie Mattel?” The taller girl just realized what she just said and her eyes widened.

“I…I” Katya just laughed at her reaction, teasingly.

“It’s okay, I’m just joking with you”.

***

To everyone’s dismay, they stayed for almost two hours talking and laughing. After stealing a lot of looks from the other tables, they decided to leave.

On their way back to Trixie’s apartment, they listened to some music that was playing on the radio and sang along to the ones they knew. After a couple of minutes she just realized just how comfortable she had felt with Katya the whole night: the evening had just passed so fast but she had enjoyed every single minute of it.

“We’re here,” the blue eyed girl said, taking Trixie out of her thoughts. She looked at the smaller girl and nodded, not moving from her seat. At that moment, Katya turned off the engine.

“I had a great time” The girl in front of the steering wheel finally said after a few seconds. Slowly, a smile formed on her face.

“Me too…” She replied to her, still looking at her in her eyes. For some reason, the silence came back, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. After a few seconds Katya broke the silence:

“Did you know that Bush did 9/11?”

“Katya! Fuck!” Trixie laughed so hard, after the blonde ruined the moment. Katya was flailing her arms as she laughed as well. After the laughter died down, the smaller girl said:

“Come here.” She got closer to the brown eyed girl, and put her hand on her cheek; she kissed her delicately and Trixie closed her eyes for a second. She quickly made up her mind and she stopped the kiss. Katya opened her eyes, not expecting that from her.

She didn’t want to stop kissing her, she just thought that she was too far away from her. So, Trixie moved to her seat. She rested her thighs on the sides of the blonde woman’s legs, crowding her in the small space. Katya was a little bit surprised but she quickly smiled mischievously, taking her seat even further back so they had more space.

Trixie kissed her again, this time putting her hands on her jaw. Katya instead, put both of her hands in each of the blonde’s tights, squeezing them slightly. They deepened the kiss slowly until it became more desperate. She started to feel the heat again, even though that day was one of the coldest in the year. Then, she felt Katya’s hands touching her ass and she couldn’t avoid that moan that escaped from her.

Like the last time, Katya started to leave little kisses on her neck but this time nothing could stop them. Slowly she reached her collarbone but her sweater was in the way. She looked up as she waited for the consent of Trixie and then put her hands on the hem of the garment. The girl on top nodded and Katya discarded it on the side. Even though she had a long sleeved shirt still on, this one had a bigger cleavage. Quickly, the girl had her lips on her skin again, making her sigh satisfactorily.

Her lips were getting dangerously closer to her breast, so the curvier woman moaned again. The atmosphere was getting really heated and the windows of the car were fogged, thanks to the cold weather outside and their warmth.

As Katya hands got under her skirt, touching her butt again, her phone rang; making her whine in discontent but she didn’t answer it. She let it ring, too occupied to be bothered. It stopped until it started again.

“Fuck!” Trixie exclaimed, annoyed.

“You can check,” Katya said, still having her head in between her breasts.

She took her phone and picked it up quickly. 

“H-hi”

“Yeah, Trixie? We arrived a couple of hours ago but you’re not here! Where are you? ” She instantly recognized Shea’s voice. She mentally cursed her friend for interrupting the moment, but of course she wouldn’t know. Trixie didn’t have the opportunity yet to tell her roommates about her date.

“Oh…I…I’m…” She was trying to keep her train of thought and respond normally but it was hard, since the woman in front of her was touching and kissing her boobs. She made a sign to Katya to keep herself silent. “I’m getting there,” she managed to say.

“Oh…Okay. We miss you, hurry up!” She heard her friends impatiently waiting for her.

“Y-yeah, yeah… I’m a few blocks away!” She bit her lips, trying to contain the noises that came out from her. 

“Okay…are you okay?” Her roommate asked her worriedly.

“YES!” She answered too quickly and a little bit too “excited”, right when Katya was getting close to her nipples. “J-just wait 5 mins and I’m there…bye!” As fast as she could she said those last words and hung up.

“Katya!”

“Whaaaat?! I can help it; I have the hottest woman in front of me with huge breasts. You can’t tell me to stop,” she said while her hands were still grabbing her boobs firmly. 

Trixies face must have been so flushed and she smiled. She gave her a chaste kiss to the blonde and said:

“I have to go”

“Noooo” Katya pouted and she couldn’t help but smile again. She gave her another kiss before she put her sweater on again. The blue eyed girl helped her, also taking off the trails of lipstick that were on her skin.

When she finished and looked presentable, she came back to her seat. Her skirt went up while she moved, so Katya couldn’t help but comment:

“ Oh my god, I knew it! Your panties are pink”

“Oh god…” Trixie snorted, giggling slightly.

“I also saw that stain…” Katya teased her, moving her eyebrows up and down with a mischievous smile.

“SHUT…UP!” She felt her cheeks on fire but a smile was still on her lips. “As if it didn't happen to you as well” The other woman looked at her pants and confirmed.

“Oh yeah mama!”

“I hate to say this again, but I have to go…” She said before she got closer to her again and gave her a last kiss.

“I’ll see you at work...”

“Yeah...See you there...Bye” She said her goodbye before she got out of the vehicle.

After that she entered her building. She almost forgot how to properly walk; her mind was still processing what just happened. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much the entire night. Katya made her feel like no other girl had done before. She realized that she was falling for her, and fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥  
> I hope everyone liked this chapter  
> Tumblr: zamo-95


	10. Lovesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to be silent for me babe, yeah?”

“ _Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away..._

_I will always love you”_

Lovesong - The Cure

It’s Monday and Trixie feels like she’s on cloud nine. She woke up feeling excited and happy, anticipating what would happen today. Before she went to work, she greeted her roommates who were having breakfast in the kitchen. Both of them had a knowing smile on their faces when they saw her.

“Are you in a Disney movie, Trix?” Shea teased her and Dela giggled a bit.

“Oh my god, shut up.” The blonde immediately said smiling as well. She wasn’t really bothered at all.

“This reminds me of when you liked somebody back in school and you’d get all excited at the thought of going to school just because you might see them,” Dela commented, still laughing.

“Any minute now she's going to start singing and all the animals in the forest are going to come here. Watch out!” Shea added.

“Oh god, y'all are rotten! I’m going, I can’t stand being bullied like this”

“Good luck with your girlfriend!” Shea said.

“She’s not my girlfriend”

“…Yet!” Dela added.

“It’s getting late…we’ll talk later!” Trixie said, running to the door.

***

On her way to work, she thought about what could happen between her and Katya. She liked the idea of them being girlfriends but maybe it was too quick. It intrigued her how she felt about the idea. But for now, she told herself that she'd let it be. Everything would come at the right time. 

When she arrived at work, Amy greeted her with a warm smile as always. 

“Hey, I missed you so much!”

“Me too” The petite woman hugged her, and they sat down at their desks. 

“You have to tell me everything!” The brunette demanded firmly. 

“About what?” Trixie asked, pretending that nothing was going on.

“Oh you know about what!”

“Maybe, maybe not” The blonde teased while she giggled. “I'll tell you later”. 

As the hours passed, she felt that her work flowed effortlessly. For one reason or another, everything was easier. 

Two, almost three hours passed by so quickly. Suddenly, she got distracted when she got a message. 

[Katya]: _Trix, come to the restrooms. It's urgent!_

She replied rapidly after that, confused about it. 

[Trixie]: _Okay… Coming._

She got up and went there. When she arrived, nobody was there. Only one of the WC’s was occupied. 

“Katya? … Are you okay?” She asked, almost whispering.

The door opened and as she expected, the blonde woman was there. The other woman took her by the wrist.

“Come here” She pulled her inside and she closed the door.

“Whats going on?” Trixie asked curiously, almost whispering as she felt that they were doing something secretive.

“Nothing, I just missed you” The smaller woman affirmed, getting closer to her and giving her a little kiss on her lips. Trixie couldn't help but smile after that, she felt her heart was beating fast again.

“Me too... a lot actually” She bit her lip , putting both of her hands on Katya’s cheeks.

“I couldn't stop thinking about what happened on Saturday...” The girl with the pale eyes couldn't end her sentence, since Trixie had her lips on her again. This time, it seemed more desperate and quick. Katya was touching her everywhere: First her hips, then her waist and slowly reaching her ass. It was rough but thrilling at the same time. She bit her lip playfully and the taller woman moaned slightly.

“You have to be silent for me babe, yeah?” Katya asked, whispering while she was crowding Trixie against the wall of the small space. The curvier woman nodded, chasing her lips again.

Everytime that they’d seen each other, they acted like horny teenagers. Still, Trixie loved it, she couldn't get enough of it. It was exciting, extremely hot and she couldn't wait to have her in her arms. With Katya, everything seemed easy and natural. She made her feel comfortable and safe, everytime. She had never felt like that with anyone and that quickly. 

Meanwhile, their kisses continued. One of Katya’s hands travelled through her tights. Every touch made her skin break out with goosebumps, and every movement was arousing her. As her fingers were close to where she needed them, someone entered the restroom.

Katya slowly removed her hand that was under her skirt. She actually started to fix Trixies clothes. For some reason, she felt disappointed that their “little moment” was interrupted. Her reaction was to sigh and pout. Katya looked at her and raised a brow. Slowly, the smaller woman got closer to her ear and whispered almost inaudible. 

“You’re a little brat, aren’t ya?” Suddenly, the woman in front of her pulled up her skirt until it was rolled up around her hips. Her hand was again close to her crotch, and when she least expected she was touching her underwear. Trixie closed her eyes when she felt that touch.

“You’re wet again…” She heard her faint whisper. Trixie couldn't trust her voice to answer so she nodded quickly, looking at her again for a few seconds. Katya had a Cheshire smile on her face, visibly satisfied with having her this worked up. But she closed them again when she felt her fingers rapidly inside of her. 

She had to bite her lips to avoid any sound that could escape from her mouth. At first, Katya moved her fingers at a slow pace, but moments later she started to move them faster. Trixie thought that she could die then. It took a lot of power to keep herself in silence. The other woman was kissing her neck, slowly but with intention. 

She was relieved when she heard that the person was walking out of the room. Only then, she left a little moan to come out as Katya was making her feel the most pleasure she had felt in a long time.

“Oh god…” Little whines and moans came out from Trixie’s lips.

“Shh...baby” Katya wanted her to be silent but it was getting hard, especially when she was reaching her climax.

“I-Im…” As her orgasm came, Katya kissed her again through it. She clung to her for her dear life. As it subsided, she rested her head on Katyas shoulder. She was catching her breath, while her legs were still shaking. 

“It’s so rude of you to do this in the office...” Katya quickly laughed at her joke, as Trixie looked up and smiled. The woman in front of her kissed her again, slowly and sweet. After that, Katya peeked by the door making sure that no one was there. When she was sure, she cleaned her hands and returned to Trixie, who was fixing her clothes. Rapidly, the smaller woman helped Trixie and she couldn't stop herself from looking at her with a smile.

“I...You...I wanted to touch you as well…” Trixie started as she realized that, feeling her face flushing quickly. 

“No, It’s okay...next time…” Katya interrupted her, smiling mischievously. The taller woman had a smug smile as well after hearing that.

“Oh let me help you with the lipstick” Katya had brought her purse and she took out a makeup wipe. Trixie smiled and kept herself still so the other woman could take out the rest of her lipstick. She couldn't stop looking at her, her pale eyes were hypnotizing. Also her concentrated face while doing that task was so cute.

“Done” The other woman said, after she was satisfied with her job.

“Let me take off yours...” Trixie said, taking the makeup wipe and cleaning her skin of any red trail. After that she finished it, they made sure that they looked presentable.

“You go first…” Katya said. “After that, i'll go to my desk”

“Okay,” Trixie nodded, still not moving from her place. The blonde woman kissed her again before she left.

“Go, baby” When she was leaving, Katya spanked her and laughed a bit. Trixie didn't protest, she actually loved it.

***

A week and a half passed since they started working again.

Trixie can't remember when it was the last time that she felt this happy in her life. She always looked for the moment that she’d walk into work, wishing to see her, writing and waiting for her texts, anticipating their next date and when she can steal a kiss from her.

They are still just ‘seeing each other’, they still haven't talked about ‘what they are’. But Trixie wishes to be her girlfriend. Sometimes she gets a little bit insecure, thinking that she might say no, that she wants something else. That thought frightens her. She gets so nervous about it, but at the same time she tells herself that she is exaggerating.

For all that, she has decided that she's gonna ask her today. On their date. 

As she was fixing her hair, a little bit clumsily, as she heard the knock on the door. She breathed in to calm herself. But before she could approach the door, she heard someone else opening it. 

“Oh hi, are you Katya?” She clearly heard Shea.

“Yes, hi and you are...Shea?”

“Yeah, i'm Trixie's roommate” She then heard another voice. “Oh hi, I’m Dela”

“Oh hi, so nice to meet both of you” Katya said. Quickly, Trixie took her stuff and hurried herself to the door.

“I’m here!” She said , approaching the blonde woman and giving her a chaste kiss. When she looked at her friends, both of them had a playful little smile and Trixie knew that she wasn't safe from them. They were probably going to tease her about something. 

“Well, we have to go. Bye girls!” Trixie said, taking Katya’s hand. 

“Okay sweetie, I hope that you’re wearing your ‘special thong’” Shea said while Dela laughed a bit.

“I hate you... both. ” 

Katya wheezed, gripping Trixie’s hand through her fit of laughter.

***

A couple of hours later they were walking on the pier after their dinner. They sat down on one of the benches and they continued their talk.

“So you used to be a fucking gymnast?” 

“Yeah, and almost professional mama.”

“That’s so fucking impressive. So you can do the splits?”

“Yeah, but i might rip my pants if i do that now.”

“Oh my god.” Trixie giggled a bit. “But i want to see it...” She whined, complaining.

“That's because you just want to see my chunky ass.” Katya affirmed. The taller woman scream-laughed, gripping the blonde’s hand.

“I can’t deny that…” As her laughter subsided, she looked at the woman next to her. She had stopped laughing and kinda looked a little bit more serious.

“Trix...I…” Katya started but she seemed unsure and nervous. She opened her mouth to say something but finally she didn't say anything else. The silence filled the moment until Trixie told herself: _‘Now’s the moment, do it!’_.

“Look Kat…” She looked at her hands, that were playing with the hem of her sweater. Her face was probably getting red from the nervousness that was taking over her. She finally continued, while she looked at her blue eyes again. “I like you, a lot. Probably since we met, even though I was a bitch and I was trying to deny it to myself…” She laughed a bit, still a little bit tense. “You make me feel comfortable, you listen to me and laugh at my stupid jokes...” She felt Katya’s hands, taking hers and she had a little smile on her face. “You’re such a sweet and kind person and you still gave me a chance after all…” She closed her eyes for a few seconds, making a pause.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?” Trixie opened her eyes right away, expectating.

“I want to be your girlfriend” Katya said, plain and simple.

Trixie was speechless as she didn't expect her to ask it so blatantly. For a moment she forgot to answer it and as the seconds passed, now Katya seemed scared.

“Me too...I mean, yeah...I want to be your girlfriend as well” She couldn't even speak correctly at that point. Slowly, she felt relieved about it. 

Katya’s smile was so big and she couldn't contain herself from kissing her, once again. 

“Now, show me your chunky ass.” Katya laughed again, after the moment was ruined by Trixie’s joke.

“If this ass gets any chunkier, bitch…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the end of this story! Thank you all so much for reading my fic even though my English is not that great. But I'm glad if any of you has enjoyed it.  
> I want to thank Emi, none of this could have been done without you. You encouraged me to write, always helping and supporting me through it. Even when I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing lol. Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu. I adore you ❤ .  
> I want to thank Fedu as well, le pones toda la buena onda. Sos lo mas wacha.  
> That's it, I will see you all in my next fic…
> 
> Tumblr: Zamo-95


End file.
